Lemuria (comics)
Lemuria ( )OED is the name of a hypothetical "lost land" variously located in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. The concept's 19th century origins lie in attempts to account for discontinuities in biogeography -- however, the scientific concept of Lemuria has been rendered obsolete by modern understanding of plate tectonics. Although sunken continents do exist — like Zealandia in the Pacific and the Kerguelen Plateau in the Indian Ocean — there is no known geological formation under the Indian or Pacific Oceans that corresponds to the hypothetical Lemuria. Though Lemuria is no longer considered a valid scientific hypothesis, it has been adopted by writers involved in the occult, as well as some Tamil writers of India. Accounts of Lemuria differ, but all share a common belief that a continent existed in ancient times and sank beneath the ocean as a result of a geological, often cataclysmic, change. There is no scientific evidence to support these claims.Inother words,Lemuria was about as real as Atlantis or the distant planet of Krypton-something good for fantasy,but not to be believed anywhere else,than fiction. |publisher = Marvel Comics |debut = |creators = |type = |continent=y |residents = |races = Lemurians Deviants |locations = |subcat = Marvel Comics |altcat = |sortkey = Lemuria (comics) }} Lemuria is the name of two fictional locations in the Marvel Universe. Lemuria had been a small continent and group of islands in the Pacific Ocean 21,000 years ago, which was ruled by the Deviants. Lemuria became the center of the Deviant empire, and the only remaining free land was Atlantis, the continent that held its greatest enemy, the Atlantean Empire. When the Deviants attacked Atlantis, the Atlantean King Kamuu opened the magma-pits which were the city's means of heating. This caused a chain reaction which collapsed and sank the continent. At that same time, when the Second Host of the Celestials came to Earth, the Deviants attacked them. In retaliation, the Celestials sank Lemuria in what is now known as the "Great Cataclysm." The Eternal Ikaris guided a ship of humans to safety. ''Homo mermanus'' Lemuria About 8,000 years ago, a group of Homo mermanus nomads discovered the ruins of the city of Atlantis and settled there. 500 years after the settlement of Atlantis, another group of Homo mermanus left Atlantis to find their own city - this time in a part of the ruins of Lemuria, on the northern half of the continent. These "Lemurians", as they now called themselves discovered the Serpent Crown in the ruins of their city. The Serpent Crown has been crafted by ancient Atlantean alchemists, as a vessel empowered by the demonic Elder God Set. Through their leader Naga's exposure and extensive use of the ancient mystical device, they would become more serpent-like in appearance than their Atlantean cousins. Naga was eventually assassinated by a Lemurian named Karthon the Quester, who became the new ruler of the undersea Lemurian nation. Karthon's rule is wise and just, and the Lemurians became allies of the Atlanteans. The present day Lemuria ("Lemuria-West") first appeared in Sub-Mariner #9 (Jan 1969), and was created by Roy Thomas and Marie Severin. Deviant Lemuria As the continent of Lemuria sank, some of the Deviants managed to survive by escaping to underground cities that had been previously constructed on the southern half of the continent. They built a new underground capital city-state called “The City of Toads,” (or Lemuria-East) from which the sea was shut out. The city was flooded much later by one of the Celestials, but most of its population survived and rebuilt the city. It is recognized as a sovereign nation by the United Nations of the Marvel Universe. *In Marvel Comics, Lemuria is the underwater home of Princess Llyra, an antagonist to Namor the Sub-Mariner of Atlantis. *In Ultimate Marvel continuity, Namor claims that Lemuria fought an ancient war with Atlantis, destroying both continents. *In DC Comics, the Lemurians are a scaly race of humanoids living below the sea. (Super Team Family #13-14.) *In the Dark Horse Comics series Hellboy by Mike Mignola, Lemuria is an ancient dead civilization with spiritual power over Lovecraftian Elder Gods. Hellboy's adoptive father taught him the language at a young age. *In the Kull stories by Robert E. Howard, Lemuria is a group of islands that are the peaks of the sunken continent of Mu. References